


Party Boys Don't Get Hurt

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Gallavich, Hurt, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian have been at each other over Ian's job at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Boys Don't Get Hurt

_Can’t feel anything. When will I learn?_

* * *

 

They’re arguing again. They’re arguing again about Ian’s work. The place Ian insists on working despite its awful way of treating him and regarding him as a product that needs to be sold instead of a fucking human being. Nah despite all of this Ian still wants to work at the fucking place. And Mickey doesn’t understand it. But today Mickey isn’t the one to bring it up for once, someone else had done the job of that in his place, though he’s still the one to be subject to Ian’s ranting on the matter.

“Why don’t you just fucking leave that piece of shit job then?” Mickey lets out.

“Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Ian yells back at him, getting in his face. “Then you can be the breadwinner taking care of me like your little fucking wife?”

“What the fuck?” Mickey looks at Ian like he grew a second head. “No!”

“Whatever,” Ian says grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. “I’m leaving.” He moves past Mickey towards the door.

“Ian!” Mickey yells after him and then hears the door slam shut. “Fuck,” he huffs, shaking his head. He lets him go knowing full well Mickey would just seem him at the club later tonight.

Mickey decides to arrive at the Fairytale a lot later than he usually does to spite the redhead. To a slight surprise by Mickey, Ian blatantly ignores him through most of the night. He thinks about leaving but decides if he’s going to be miserable this place is as good as any to be miserable at.

Mickey tries to approach Ian a few times during the night but despite Ian being fucked up on some sort of “good feely” drugs he wants nothing to do with Mickey. So Mickey takes his seat at the bar and just makes sure no one gets to handsy with Ian.

It’s later in the night, Ian is grinding on some guy to some club remix version of a song he’s heard on the radio half a billion times. Ian notices Mickey’s eyes on him and sneers at him. He then gets his face really close to the man, too close for Mickey’s liking, but Mickey doesn’t move an inch. Just watches.

Ian notices this and continues grinding on the man, acting like it was the best fucking lap dance he ever gave. Ian whispers in the guy’s ear and then throws his head back laughing. It’s a fake laugh Mickey knows, but doesn’t mean it doesn’t piss him off any less.

“You know he’s just doing that to get you riled up.” A voice near Mickey says.

“Excuse me?” Mickey asks, eye brow raised, turning to face the man.

“He’s trying to get you pissed.” The guy states. Mickey sort of recognizes him from seeing him around the club a few times.

“Oh and you’re supposed to be a fucking expert or something?”

“It working?”

“Fuck off,” Mickey scowls and turns back around.

Shockingly, the man leaves. Ian is now aware of Mickey watching him again. He grins wildly and moves his mouth down to the guy’s neck. He places his tongue and licks up the guy’s neck to the back of his ear. All as his eyes are glued on Mickey.

Mickey slams his drink on the bartop and struts over to Ian.

“Up!” He yells over the loud music.

“Ah Mickey we’re just having fun.”

“Get up, Ian. We’re going home.”

“What? Aw no I was just getting to know Chris here.”

“Get the fuck up.”

Chris, uncomfortable by Mickey’s presence, politely excuses himself, slipping the money he owes Ian into the redhead’s hand.

Mickey grabs Ian’s arm and steers him towards where the backroom was, where the boys changed in.

“Get you shit and get dressed.” Mickey orders.

Ian surprisingly listens.

“Hey Rodger!” Mickey calls out to the bodyguard. “Curtis is going home early. He’s not feeling well.”

“No problem.” Rodger answers. “We got too many workers here tonight anyway. I’ll let the boss know.”

“Thanks.”

Mickey crosses his arms as he waits for Ian to come out.

“Want me to go check on him?” Rodger asks.

Mickey just sighs and Rodger leaves to the backroom. He calls Mickey to come follow him a few minutes later.

Mickey follows Rodger to the backroom until he stops at one point and motions to where Ian was. Mickey walks to where Rodger told him. Ian is slumped on the ground, mostly changed except his shoes, holding his head.

“Shit,” Mickey says under his breath stooping down to Ian.

“Won’t stop spinning.” Ian mumbles.

“Yeah I bet,” Mickey says sarcastically.

 Ian moans.

“Alright,” Mickey sighs and moves Ian’s arms around the back of his neck. “Come on.” He pulls Ian up hoping that once he gets him on his own two feet he’ll be able to walk on his own for the most part.

They walk out of the club Ian wobbling on his feet but for the most part walking, sort of.

 Towards the end of their journey home Mickey has to pull Ian along with him and then at less than a block away Ian is using Mickey almost fully for support. _Shit it’d be easier to just fucking carry him_ Mickey thinks.

They finally make it to Mickey’s house and Ian passes out as soon as he makes contact with their bed. Mickey rubs his eyes tiredly and watches Ian sleeping for a few seconds before he sits on the corner of the bed and starts removing his clothes leaving himself in his t shirt and boxers. He sleeps on top of the covers feeling uncomfortable at being the only one of the two of them to be under them. He wasn’t used to not having his body not be in contact with Ian’s when they slept.

Mickey stays awake for a little while longer staring at the sleeping boy by him before his eyes grow too tired to keep open.

 

The next morning Mickey wakes up hours before Ian. He comes back in their room after helping Mandy figure out what they needed from the store to Ian waking up and rubbing his head, groaning miserably.

He wants to laugh but he’s still to pissed off to do so.

Ian notices him hanging by the doorway.

“Sorry,” He grumbles out, awkwardly looking at Mickey. _Those fucking puppy eyes._

Mickey just nods. “I can’t keep doing this,” he admits.

“I know.” Ian says, looking down at his hands.

“You need to get your shit together,” Mickey says sternly. “I- I’ll help you best I can but I can’t do it for you.”

Ian nods sadly.

Mickey breathes out sharply. “I need to go. Kev needs me at the Alibi.” Mickey grabs his things from the nightstand and stuffs them into his pockets.

“Alright,” Ian twitches his nose then rubs his eye.

“See you later,” Mickey says as he leaves Ian alone in their room. The redhead letting his head fall to his chest as he remembers the previous night and other nights like it.

 _Fuck he could do better_ he thought. _He had to._


End file.
